The present invention relates generally to the field of solid state electronics and specifically to integrated circuitry for digital logic applications.
There is a universal need for digital logic circuits that operate at higher speed and consume less power.
In many applications there is a need to provide an inverter function. In the past this has been accomplished with a separate inverter which requires chip area and power. Thus a need exists for a logic circuit that is functionally equivalent to inverting one of the inputs without requiring the investment in the extra logic gate to perform the function.